


Babysitting Blues 12

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Sam walked into the house he shared with his beloved husband, Castiel, and their eight year old son, Dean. The house seemed so quiet at the moment, as Sam had just dropped Dean off to spend the weekend with the Novak's. He could hear soft singing coming from the kitchen, and walk in. Leaning against the doorframe, Sam watched as Cas worked his way around the room, preparing dinner. 

Sam smiled at the sight, knowing that Castiel truly enjoyed what he was doing. He quietly walked towards his angel, and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. He turned his head slightly, placing a soft kiss behind Castiel's ear, whispering, "Hey, Sweety."

Castiel turned his head towards Sam, kissing him softly on the lips, enjoying the feeling of being held in Sam's arms. At times like these, when it was just the two of them, Castiel was amazed how much he felt. "Mmmm, hello to you to, Beloved."

Sam returned the kiss, then released Cas so he could go back to what he had been doing. Sam noticed that the table was already set, and asked, "Anything I can help you with?"

Cas shook his head no, pulling the last of the food out of the oven. "Wash your hands and meet me at the table."

Sam chuckled at the way the order came out, and before leaving the kitchen to wash up, grabbed Cas once more, pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. He swatted Cas once on the backside, smiling a the sound that always produced.

After dinner, the two cleaned up and put away the leftovers, before retreating into the livingroom to settle on the couch. Sam turned on the TV, leaving the volume low, holding Castiel in his arms. They sat there for hours, not really paying attention to whatever was playing on the screen, more wrapped up in each other. 

They didn't talk, but after years together the silence wasn't a bad thing, it just proved how comfortable they were with each other, how content they were to just be together. After a while, Cas noticed that Sam was starting to doze, and knew that his love would be in pain if they spent the night on the couch. He gently awoke Sam and stood, holding his hand out.

With their fingers intertwined the two went upstairs, and got ready for the night. Sam smiled as Castiel laid down next to him, leaning over to rest his head over Sam's heart. They fell asleep, hands clasped together, smiles on both their faces.


End file.
